


Dating Damon Salvatore Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, tvd headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: A/N: I revamped this!
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dating Damon Salvatore Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I revamped this!

**Also, find this hc on[WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/905992780-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-dating-damon-salvatore-would) & [TUMBLR](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/161259245352/datingdamonsalvatore)**

  


_Hearing him bicker with Stefan all the time._

_Trying not to choose sides. You know they will be bros again._

_Damon trying to better himself for you. but you don’t mind if he makes mistakes._

_Damon rolling his eyes whenever some idiot decides to flirt with you infront of him._

_“No chance in hell.” Damon grumbled out._

_Damon threatening anyone who hurts you._

_Damon showing you his soft side._

_Deep conversations._

_Being there for each other._

_Cooking together._

_Staying in bed with him all day._

_Much to his delight watching chick flick films together. Though he does roll his eyes._

_Fighting about stupid things. Especially when he is reckless. Or you are reckless._

_Hot passionate makeup sex._

_Drinking at the grill together/or bars._

_“I love you’s.”_

_Blood sharing._

_Especially when having sex._

_Damon impressing your parents._

_“You are such a suck up.” You snickered._

_“Oh, hush you.” Damon muttered._

_Spooning._

_Cuddling 24/7._

_Making out 24/7._

_Stefan cringing when he walks in on Damon and you are making out. though Damon and you just ignore him._

_Asking him to turn you into a vampire._

_Flirting with each other._

_Being just as sarcastic as he is._

_Harmless banter._

_Damon being less snarky with you. when he is angry/jealous he gets snarky._

_Damon doesn’t get jealous. Though when you do, he reassures you that he is all yours._

_Passionate sex._

_Rough sex {Only when he is angry.}_

_Teasing each other._

_Foreplay._

_Damon eating you out to the point you are left breathless._

_Fingering you to the point you squirt._

_Giving him blowjobs._

_Damon being in vamp mode during sex._

_Tracing the dark veins under his eyes when he is in vamp mode._

_Spontaneous dates._

**Author's Note:**

> requests for tvd/to are open!


End file.
